


Home

by ItsChai



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Turtlecest, captured brother, cry, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Mikey comes back home after his brothers help him break out from where he had been held prisoner for a week. The youngster is too tired now and just wants to be comfortable and get some sleep.





	Home

The four turtles ran, they had managed to escape from the kraangbots and were now close to a manhole.

Close, so close they could almost touch it… They just had to run a little bit more…

 

*clank*

 

The sound that made the metallic plate as it fell back to its place, four turtles already under it, was just the sound Michelangelo had been willing to hear since the beginning of the day.

His brothers had managed to rescue him from the kraang’s headquarters after four days of being captured, and being able to hear that sound that announced that they were finally safe underground made him happy. As the four terrapins hugged, Mikey couldn’t keep the tears in. He was so glad his brothers had been able to save him, those four last days had been hell.

They walked silently towards the lair, mainly because of how tired they all were, especially Mikey. Leonardo, even if he was tired too, kept looking back at his team, checking if Michelangelo or any of his brothers needed to be assisted in any way. Leonardo saw Michelangelo needed to eat, he looked thinner than usual. Then the blue cladded one also noticed that exhausted Michelangelo and concerned Raphael maintained eye contact, he realized that they had done so during the whole way up to where they were and he observed that they continued to look at each other until they got to the lair. As if they were speaking to each other, but without needing any words.

 

Then they got home. Splinter cried when he saw his four sons reunited, Michelangelo cried again when his father hugged him. Four days had been enough to make them miss each other.

Then they walked to the kitchen where warm soup and pizza leftovers were offered. A still very stressed Michelangelo tried to get some nutrients into his body, which became a hard task as the terrapin felt more and more tired. Splinter then decided to speak, “My sons, come with me to the dojo, we will talk about what has happened this week.” He stopped for a second and looked at the youngest sibling “Michelangelo, you may rest now, I will talk to you in the morning, right now your priority is getting some sleep.”

“Thank you, Sensei” Answered the youngster in a whisper, as he stood up from the table and walked away to his room.

The other four mutants started walking towards the dojo, but not all of them did so with the same pace. Leonardo walked faster than the others, catching up to his father in order to whisper something to him. When the mutant rat had heard what leader turtle had to say, he stopped turned around.

“Raphael, your brother says that you haven’t been sleeping enough these days, is this true?”

The hot-head, ashamed, nodded his head and admitted a small “yeah” hard to heard to the other turtles, but not to the rodent.

“To a ninja, sleep is very important. You should be well rested before a fight. I understand you were preoccupied because of the situation your brother was in, but never forget this I said.”

Raphael, again, answered quietly, showing that he was ashamed.

Splinter then continued “You may go to sleep Raphael, I will talk to you and Michelangelo tomorrow.”

Raphael’s face lit up, he tried to hide it, but the genuine smile that had appeared on his face was something that he couldn’t erase. “Thank you, Sensei… And thank you too, Leo.”

“You are dismissed, my son.”

 

Michelangelo sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes closed, hands hiding his face. He sobbed every now and then, trying to cry not too much. He kept thinking of what had happened the past days, the nightmare he had lived. He was so buried in his thoughts, that he didn't notice his brother entering the room.

“Hey, don’t cry, buddy.” Said a soft deep voice.

When Michelangelo heard him and felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder, he quickly looked up, surprised. As soon as he saw Raphael in front of him, his first reaction was to look at the closed door, as if he were trying to understand how had Raph arrived at the room without Mikey hearing him, but most importantly, Mikey wanted to check if it was just Raph or if the others were also in the room.

Raphael answered again with that soft voice tone, accompanied by a smile “It’s just me, bud, Leo got Splinter to let me go.” 

It took Mikey milliseconds to stand up from the bed and hug Raph as tightly as he ever had, finally letting go of all the tears he had held back for days. All that Raph could do was hold him in his arms, caressing his shell carefully and allowing the youngster to cry all that he needed.

Each time Mikey sobbed, the red cladded felt as if he had been stabbed in his heart, with each whimper of his little sunshine, he felt the felt his need to cry grow, but he had to stay strong, strong for his brother, because Michelangelo really needed him right now.

 

When the freckled turtle managed to calm down Raph attempted to swallow the knot that had formed on his neck to get some words of comfort out of his mouth. “You’re safe now, Mikey, I’m here with you” Then Raph placed a soft kiss on the youngest’s neck “Let’s get you to the bed, I bet you’re tired.”

Mikey sighed, a little but genuine smile drawing itself over his lips as the two brothers walked in tandem towards the bed.

 

Raph had carefully undressed both terrapins before covering themselves with a warm soft blanket. The two lovers looked at each other with hooded, tired eyes. 

Only then, when they laid down comfortably together, Mikey managed to articulate some words. “I’ve really missed how warm you are, Raphie.”

Any other time, Raph would have given Mike a death glare for calling him pet names, but this time he couldn’t, a knot had formed again in his neck and tears were again threatening to spill.

He really had thought that he wasn’t going to hear that pet name ever again.

“You don’t have to hold back the tears, Raph, I know this was very hard on you too.”

Raph’s face clearly showed he was confused, a little “How” was his way of trying to search for an explanation from his lover.

“I know you well, Raph… You’re not breathing properly, I know you’re holding back.” Mikey cupped Raph’s face, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Only then, when their lips had been pressed together did Raph realize how much had his body been needing Mikey, the eldest had become so used to the little and sporadic displays of affection from the youngest, he had become so used to feeling a second body with him in bed… he had become so used to Mike.

“I have missed you so much,” Raph whispered in between kisses as his hands desperately felt his lover’s body, sliding over legs, running over carapace, caressing his arm...

“Ouch!” Whined Mikey pulling his arm slightly away from Raph

The red cladded turtle froze, he looked terrified that he had hurt his lover. “Did I hurt you? What did I do? Are you alri-?”

Mikey placed his thumb on Raph’s lips to shush him up, “I’m fine, Raphie, It’s just that my wrists hurt a bit from being cuffed, don’t worry, just don’t touch me there.”

Raph almost facepalmed at that moment, of course his wrists hurt, he should have known it was obvious “I’m sorry Mikey.”

A little peck on Raph’s lips was Mikey’s way of accepting his apologies, along with a yawn and a tired smile.

Raph smiled back at him at carefully tucked Mike’s neck against his chest “Let’s get some sleep, bud.”

 

“I love you Raph.”

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
